bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukihime Hyūga
|image = |race = - |birthplace = |gender = Female |height = 5'7 |weight = 120 |affiliation = Genesis City Avalon Sanctum |occupation = School Teacher |team = The Saints |base of operations = Genesis City |marital status = Single |shikai = Yawarakai-Te |resurrección = Juuchi Yosamu |anime debut = Life in the Human World |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Tsukihime Hyūga '' (日向月姫, Hyūga Tsukihime)'' is a turned into a - hybrid, after being caught in the clashing spiritual energies of Lilith Rokakuji and Adam Arclight, within the . She is a member of The Saints and resides as well as teaches in Genesis City. Appearance Tsukihime usually wears a white button-down shirt with black pants. Her hair is also usually let down, only half of it is tied up with a big black/dark purple ribbon. However, while teaching, she wears a red blouse belted over a brown skirt, with her hair plaited behind. When in battle or around her house, She wears a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh. Because the T-shirt is tied down, her breasts are much more noticeable. She wears a flower patterned yukata when she is at Avalon. She sports a denim jacket over her usual attire in later in some cases. Personality Tsukihime has a rare split personality condition due to her unique birth, her other side identifies herself as Taiyōhime and has formed her own identity. Tsukihime puts up a serious front but occasionally shows traces of humour, mostly to those close to her who she trusts and respects. She rarely gets close to anyone straight away but approaches most people with neutrality until they prove themselves trustworthy and to be good allies and friends. Taiyōhime on the other hand is borderline psychotic and always tries to seek fights, she has arguments over control with Tsukihime but usually only comes forward in dire situations. Taiyōhime provides insight into more aggressive and violent people Tsukihime encounters and only very rarely identifies herself to outsiders and even less frequently forms bonds with people. History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Tsukihime has quite the formidable spiritual pressure, above the most of captain class Shinigami. Her impressive silver colored spiritual pressure is the best contained out of any of the Captains, very rarely does she even release the spiritual pressure to high extents but whenever she does, one thing is very odd about it and that is that it has a tangible taste. Whenever she releases the spiritual pressure, people in the vicinity generally can taste iron, as if it were floating around in the air. This is true for her spiritual pressure generally gives an iron taste as well as it's generally differently appearing then most other spiritual pressures because it has a smoky appearance rather than just a blast of power. Shunpo Expert: Tsukihime's skills are above the tendrils of mediocrity but don't come close to passing as a mastery over the skill. For one thing, Tsukihime is rather quick on her feet, but her Shunpo lacks at great distances. However, she can easily zip around at a medium range between her and her enemy, generally using a circular motion to attack her enemy from all sides. She can also use it to back up from enemies when she feels they are too close to her. Hakuda: Tsukihime's skills in the art of Hakuda are quite impressive to where she can fight rather high class enemies with the use of her hands for quite a bit before drawing her blade. Tsukihime's Hakuda skills are not based of the factor of strength and style but placement and tactility to her methods. Tsukihime's mind has memorized every single part of a body's anatomy whether it'd be an Arrancar or a Shinigami. Her knowledge of a body's anatomy allow her to fight so efficiently against an enemy without the use of incredible strength, in which she generally lacks. Zanpakutō Yawarakai-Te (Tender Hands / 柔らかい手): Is the name of Tsukihime's Zanpakutō, it appears as a battered katana with a heavily chipped with a rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. The sheath of her zanpakutō is black in color, with gold symbols running down the length of it. *'Shikai': Yawarakai-Te releases command is "Embrace and Flow" (抱擁と流れ, houyou to nagare). With the incantation said, Yawarakai-Te does not change at all retaining its original form. :Shikai Special Ability: In its released state, Yawarakai-Te has the ability is to redirect the flow of energy and objects that touch it. This allows Tsukihime to redirect attack and repel objects, Yawarakai-Te never cuts it just embraces something and lets it flow. * Hollow Mask: Tsukihime's hollow mask is white with long jagged spikes that cascade downard form it's upper jaw, the spikes also sit upon the forehead of the mask with black markings around them. To summon her mask, Tsukihime places her Zanpakutō in front of her face. She then says "Manifest", this causes the Zanpakutō to shatter into black reshi. Moments later the reshi begins to form the mask. **'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Tsukihime's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. In addition she gain access to a few abilities. ***'Enhanced Strength': When pressed to actually use her brute strength, which is a rare occasion, the Tsukihime can punch straight through reinforce walls, lift astounding weights above her head, and beat down opponents many times his size. ***'Hierro': Upon doning her mask, Tuskihime's skin harddens into that of an arrancars Hierro. Alvar stated that her Hierro is just as strong as a normal arrancar. ***'Cero': Like most how are capable of doning a hollow mask, Tsukihime is able to fire a cero. Her cero is a blackish red color, which she is able to fire from or mouth. *'Resurrección':' Juuchi Yosamu' (10,000 Cold Nights / 十千夜寒). Its releases command is "Destroy and Sever" (毀棄と断つ,Kiki to Tatsu). When releasing, she places her hand over her mask, she then pulls away in a ripping motion and declares the release command. Upon saying the command she releases a large amount of black spirit energy. The spirit energy turns into jet-black flames that literally burn away her's flesh, reducing her entire body to little more than a skeleton. The black spirit energy then materializes into a black cape, the cape falls over her shoulder covering most of her bare bones. Her mask also changes appearence, the jagged spikes on the head and upper jaw disappear. A black cloth falls from the mask covering most of Tsukihime's head, only exposing her bottom jaw. :Resurrección Special Ability: In its released state, Juuchi Yosamu will cut anything that comes in conntact with, Tsukihime's body. She stated this includes anything from spiritual pressure to the ground she is walking on. Due to the indiscriminate nature of her Resurrección, she is often reluctant in releases it, and will only do so if she has no other choice. :*'Enhanced Hierro: '''While in her Resurrección form, her hierro is stated to be greater then when doning her mask. Her Hierro has been shown to be tough enough, that she can literally catch a Captain class blade in her bare hands without even cutting her skin to the slightest. :*'Enhanced Cero: While in her Resurrección form, her cero takes a tremendous leap in terms of raw power and force. *'''Soul Merge: Yawarakai-Te Juuchi Yosamu (Tender Hands of 10,000 Cold Nights / 柔らかい手十千夜寒): ''Is stated to be the true form of Tsukihime's power. To use this, Tsukihime enters her inner world, were she meets both Juuchi Yosamu and Yawarakai-Te. Juuchi Yosamu and Yawarakai-Te merges into a single form she then utters the command "Fall and Embrace, Sever and Flow" . As soon as the incantation is uttered, Yawarakai-Te Juuchi Yosamu stab her its blade, twice, once in the '''Hakusui' (魄睡, Soul Sleep) and a second time in the Saketsu (鎖結, Binding Chain). Her body then harnesses Yawarakai-Te Juuchi Yosamu spirit, and it is absorbed directly her soul, merging them both. While on the outside of her inner world, the moment she is stabed. Her body releases a massive amout of immense reiats, which destroys her clothing in a burning fashion. As they do, a white coat forms around her and her hair turns blood red, her arms and legs are covered in a red energy with forms into gloves and boots. This gives her the appearance of a . :Soul Merge Special Ability: While in this form, she stated this is the true form of her power. With this active she is able to use the abilities of the previous forms, though to a much greater degree and control. Using her abilities, she is able to summon,control, and manipulate blanks though to a greater degree then the . :*'Blank Summoning & Manipulation': In this form, she is able to summon and manipulate Blanks for various purposes. She is able to summon up to three at a time, which seem to rip out from her coat. :**'Shapeshifting': With the summoned blanks, she is able to change them into any form she wishes. This inculdes creatures and other people. :**'Regeneration': Using the blanks, she is able to use them to heal her wounds or replace a lost body part. She is able to do this for others all well, though she requires a blood sample of the intended being. :**'Self-Destructive Explosion': At anytime she is able to make the blanks explode. :**'Memory Consumption': Upon attaching to a creature, she is able to command a summoned blank to begin consuming memories of the creature. While the blank does not destory the creatures memory it just copies it. The longer it has in contact with something, the more memories it consumes. :***'Memory Manifestation': Upon consuming memories she is able to command the blanks to transform into whatever is in the consumed emeory. This can be used to create almost anything as long, she can create objects, events, locations, even other powers. She can also combine memories to create something new altogether. :***'Memory Erase': A more destructive ability, using this abiltiya blank is able to erase the memories of others. :***'Memory Restoration': As consuming a memory, she is then able to use that blank to heal others memories which have been altered or even deleted. :***'Memory Implantation': After consuming a memory, she is able to command a blank to forcibly implant memories into the minds of others. By consuming the blank itself she is able to alter the consumsed memories and then implant them into another. :*'Cero Gritar' (絶叫び (虚閃セロ), Sakebi Sero; Spanish for "Zero Scream",Japanese for "Screaming Hollow Flash", "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): Tsukihim gathers energy into hermouth, a small vibrating blue orb appears around the base of her lips. Letting out a high-pitched scream, a wide blast will envelope the area in front of her with a large blast of energy. The aftermath of this technique has shown to be quite devastating, ripping through dozens of tree's in a simple stroke. :*'Nulo Hierro' (否定的鋼皮 (空白イエロ), ''Hiteiteki Iero; Spanish for "Void Iron," Japanese for "Negative Steel Skin"): In works :*'Kyōgoku (叫谷, Valley of Screams): '''Unknown Trivia Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Blank Category:Arrancar Category:Shinigami